Baby Alvin
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Alvin unintentionally drinks one of Simon's science experiments, turning him into a baby. J takes on the responsibility of being his care taker until Simon can change him back (2015 cartoon version).
1. Youth Concoction

_**Baby Alvin**_

 _ **Ch. 1- Youth Concoction**_

Alvin was looking for Simon.

"Hey, Simon? You wanna play video games with me?" he called down the basement stairs; no answer.

Alvin went downstairs to Simon's lab, but he wasn't there. What he did find was a laid out science experiment that said "DO NOT TOUCH! That means you Alvin!"

Alvin snickered and put his finger on a tube containing pink liquid.

"Touch." He whispered and examined the liquid some more.

"What is this stuff?" Alvin asked, picking up the tube.

"There's only one way to find out." Alvin drank the whole tube. "Hmm, not bad."

All of the sudden there was a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Oh, God!" Alvin bent over, holding his stomach as the world started spinning.

And then it all stopped, and he was fine.

"Ugh, what happened to me?" he said in a baby voice. His eyes widened.

"What happened to me voice?" he asked, holding his throat.

"And now I got bad gwammar too! Well, I always got bad gwammar." Alvin looked down.

"What da heck I weawing?" Alvin wore a t-shirt with a lowercase 'a' on it and a diaper.

He saw his reflection in the tube he dropped on the floor.

"Holy nuts! I a baby!" he gasped.

"F#$!*" Alvin covered his mouth. "Uh-oh! I say bad word!"

"Wait! Why do I care?" Alvin asked himself.

Alvin tried to get up, but couldn't stay on his feet for long. He fell back down.

"Ouchies! I hurt my tushy!" Alvin said frustrated.

* * *

J came through the portal.

"Hey guys!" she greeted. Simon ran to her.

"Hi! Hi, J! W-Where have you been? I- I'm mean _we_ missed you." Simon stammered.

"I missed you too, Simon." J giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

"So where's Theodore?" J asked.

"Where do you think?" Simon replied. The both laughed and headed for the kitchen.

"Hi, J!" Theodore says, taking a bit of a cookie.

"Herro, Theodore." J hugged him.

"Where's Alvin?" J asked.

"I saw him go downstairs, looking for you, Simon" Theodore responded.

J flew down the stairs and was face-to-face with a baby.

"Oh, how precious!" she said.

"J?" Alvin asked her.

J cuddled him.

Alvin wanted to tell her to stop, but he was actually really loving it.

"J, it's me, Awin! I dwank pink stuff and now I a baby!" Alvin told her.

"Oh, my God! Okay, I'm gonna bring you to Simon." J said and Alvin nodded.

She brought him upstairs.

"Simon, we may have a problem." J says.

"What is it?" Simon turned around and his eyes widened "Alvin, what have you done?!"

"I dwank all da pink stuff." Alvin said.

"All of it?! That's the onl _y_ sample I had!" Simon grumbled.

"You made baby juice?" Theodore asked.

"Youth concoction. Drink a little at an elderly age, it can make you live a bit longer. Drink the whole flippin' thing and you turn into that! Alvin is back to being a baby, but he will grow up again." Simon explained.

"So I stuck like dis? You gonna gwaduate without me?" Alvin whimpered.

"Alvin, we were gonna graduate without you anyway." Simon joked, but Alvin didn't think it was very funny.

He surprisingly bursted into tears and J held him close.

"Simon! They're fragile at this age!" J scolded.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Alvin." Simon apologized. J gently rubbed his head and calmed him down.

"It's okay. I-I okay." Alvin sniffled.

"Why did you drink it, Alvin?" Simon sighed.

"B-Because it look like pink lemonade and it taste good. What you put in there? Sugar, spice, and everything nice?" Alvin crossed his arms.

"What are we gonna do?" Theodore squeaked.

"I will try to make an antidote. But it will take a while. Someone has to take care of Alvin." Said Simon.

"I can do it!" J offered.

"You? No offence, but what expewience do you have with babies?" Alvin asked.

"I've been babysitting since I was thirteen. I am the babysitter of your 80's counterparts, and the movie version Seville house would drown under dirty laundry if it wasn't for me. Here's my card, see?" J explained. "Plus, kids love me, everyone loves me."

"Okay, you're hired." Simon says.

"Yay!" J exclaimed and cuddled Alvin.

"I'll call the girls for help." Says Simon and pulled out his phone.

"No, pwease! Eweanor treats a paper cut like da flu! Jeanette will try 'magical spells' and Brittany will just laugh." Alvin whined and dug his face in J's shirt.

"they're on their way." Simon said.

"No!" Alvin cried.

The Chipettes hang-glided into the Chipmunks' bedroom.

"We're here!" Brittany announced.

"Where is he?" Eleanor asked excitedly. J showed them the baby Alvin.

"OMG! He is soo cute!" Brittany squeaked.

"Can I hold him?" Jeanette asked.

"No, no! Get away from me!" Alvin yelled.

"Even his voice is adorable!" Eleanor giggled.

"Will you girls help me take care of Alvin until Simon can make an antidote?" J asked.

"That depends. How long are we talking about?" Brittany wanted to know.

"A few days to a week. Two weeks tops… You know what? I don't know!" Simon said.

"What?! No way and am spending what could possibly the rest of my summer, taking care of Mr. Drooly Face!" Brittany folded her arms.

J wiped the drool of Alvin's face.

"C'mon, girls." Brittany said, pulling her sisters.

"Call us if you need anything!" Jeanette says as she was dragged away by her sister.

"Yeah!" added Eleanor. Simon sighed.

"Better start that antidote." Simon left for his lab.

"I want another cookie." Theodore left as well.

"Looks like it's just you and me, little buddy." J said.

* * *

 **How was that for a start? Tell me what you think. X-D**


	2. Mommy J

_**Ch. 2- Mommy J**_

"I wanna play video games." Alvin says.

"You can't, baby. Your paws are too small and you'll get nightmares." J told him.

"No it won't! And no call me 'baby' just cuz I one!" Alvin huffed as J carried him out of the room.

"Where you taking me?" Alvin asked.

"To the guest room. I'll put a crib in there next to the bed." J replied.

"Why not you put crib in my woom?" asked Alvin.

"Cuz, if you need me in the middle of the night, I'll be right there. Don't argue." J responded.

"You no tell me what to do! You not boss of me!" Alvin yelled. J frowned.

"I'm not mean, Alvin. But you are a baby now and I need to take care of you for the time being." J said. Alvin nodded.

The entered the guestroom and magically made a red crib appear.

"What now?" Alvin asked as he was placed in the crib.

"Hard to tell. I never babysat a teenager in a baby's body before…" J said, rubbing his head.

"Where you learn to do that?" Alvin cooed.

"Stroking? It's a talent. Every chipmunk/ Chipette to my dad and sisters, even my friends love this." J told him.

"Feels nice." Alvin laid down, closing his eyes and cooing.

"You are so cute! I could just eat you up!" J giggled.

"Don't!" Alvin snapped.

"Oh no! Here comes the tickle monster!" J tickled him and he laughed.

"No, J, stop! Pwease!" Alvin giggled.

"Okay, okay." J stopped and held him close.

Alvin's tummy growled.

"Awe, is baby hungry?" J asked. Alvin nodded.

"Mommy will get you a bottle."

Alvin wanted to argue and say that she's not his mommy and that he didn't want a bottle. But he'd actually kill for some formula right now.

"Okay." Alvin held his arms up for J to pick him up.

J warmed up a bottle in the microwave.

"Here, baby." J cradled him as she fed him the bottle.

Alvin drank it rather fast and J took it away.

"Give it back! P-Pwease!" Alvin sobbed.

"You can't drink it so fast. You'll get a tummy ache" J told him.

"I-I drink it slower, just give it back. I hungry!" Alvin entreated.

"Okay, shh." J fed Alvin again and wiped away the tears.

After Alvin finished the bottle, he cooed happily. J kissed his forehead.

Alvin began to cry again.

J patted his back and Alvin let out a huge burp.

He blushed and J laughed.

"Excuse me…" he giggled.

"Better?" Asked J. Alvin nodded and rested his head on her chest.

Alvin yawned.

"Baby tired? Nap time." J said.

"No! Baby not tired! Baby wanna play!" Alvin protested.

"Nap time, Alvin. You're exhausted." J says.

"No I not!" Alvin whimpered.

"Shh, baby." J cradled Alvin and began to lull him to sleep.

 _Hush baby chipmunk, time for bed_

 _Cuz you're a cranky sleepyhead_

"No I not!" Alvin defended.

 _Yes, you are but I don't care_

 _Mommy still love you anywhere_

"You mean anyway?" Alvin asked.

"Nope. That doesn't rhyme." J said. Alvin shrugged and closed his eyes, finally falling asleep.

J placed the baby in his crib.

* * *

Then went to check on Simon.

"Hey, Simon!" J flew down the stairs.

"Um, hey! Hi J…" Simon replied.

"Cool lab." J complemented.

"Thanks! You really think so?" Simon blushed slightly; he was acting like an idiot.

" Uh, you alright, Simon? Cuz, you seem a little jittery." J asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little worked up, I guess" Simon chuckled nervously.

"Take a break. Come watch some TV with me. I just put Alvin down for a nap." J suggested.

"Okay." Simon agreed and followed her upstairs.

J shrank and sat next to Simon, putting his arm over her shoulder. He blushed so hard.

But it wasn't long before they heard "WAAA-HA-HA-HA-W-WAAAAA! Mommy! Mommy! WAAA-HA-WAAA!"

"Looks like nap time's over." J said and ran upstairs.

"But we barely got a chance to-" Simon began but she was already gone.

"Guess it's back to the lab." He moped back to the basement.

* * *

J went to the guest room to find Alvin bawling thrashing against the bars of his crib.

"Mommy!" he yelled.

"Hey, hey, baby. Shh." She picked him up and cuddled him. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy! No leave me alone! It's scary!" Alvin sobbed.

J realized that even though Alvin was a teenager in a baby's body, he was still half baby in his mind. Alvin now depended on her to care for him. J now played the role of his mother and if Alvin couldn't hear her heartbeat, he felt insecure.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But mommy can't be with Alvin all the time." She told him.

"Me know. Awin sorry" Alvin sniffled.

"It's okay. Mommy love baby." J pretended to eat his neck and he giggled.

"Delicious!" J laughed.

"Oh no, mommy eat me!" Alvin chuckled. "Now I eat mommy!"

Alvin bit her finger deep enough to make it bleed.

"Ah!" J gasped and put Alvin down on the bed.

"Uh-oh. Awin give mommy boo-boo?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, very bad boo-boo. Ah! Naughty Alvin!" J held her finger, healing it.

"I sorry! Awin didn't mean to hurt mommy! Awin naughty baby!" Alvin hid in the blanket and cried again.

J sat beside him and rubbed his back. She sighed.

"Alvin's not a naughty baby." J told him.

"Yes, Awin is! Awin-Awin hurt mommy. Mommy mad at Awin!" Alvin sobbed harder.

"Mommy not mad at Alvin." J said. Alvin poked his head out of the blanket.

"Mommy still love baby?" Alvin asked.

"Mommy _always_ love baby." Replied J as she held him, wiping away his tears.

"Awin love mommy" Alvin said. J smiled.

"Give mommy kissy." J says. Alvin kissed her on the lips.

J couldn't help but giggle; she was in love with Alvin, well the older Alvin, and she'd take what she could get.

All of the sudden, the teenage part of him came back and he blushed.

"That did not just happen…" he looked away.

"And you're back." J sighed.

* * *

 **I just want to put out there that this took place before _Road Chip w J_ and J hasn't met Miles yet so she's still in love with Alvin. Ha! Spoilers for people who haven't read _Road Chip w J_ yet!**


	3. Diaper Dilemma

**_Ch. 3- Diaper Dilemma_**

Suddenly Alvin has an expression of desperation as he closed his legs tight.

"Oh pwease no, no!" He said.

"What's the matter?" J asked as he soon relaxed himself. Then he felt uncomfortable.

"Awe, did Alvin make a stinky?" J giggled, making him turn a bright red.

"No…" Alvin responded.

A diaper bag appeared beside J.

"Okay, diaper, wipes, powder… We're all set. C'mon" J placed him on the changing mat.

"What you doing?" Alvin asked nervously.

"I'm gonna change your diaper." J stated.

"What?! No!" Alvin squirmed.

"Hey, relax, baby. Calm yourself." J said.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Alvin rolled over and began to crawl away.

J grabbed him and he sobbed with frustration and embarrassment.

"Why do you not want me to change you? Isn't it uncomfortable?" J asked.

"Yes, but I no want you see my-" Alvin was interrupted.

"I still gotta change you, cuz you'll get a rash." J told him.

"No, pwease!" Alvin begged as he wept.

"Hey, it's me or I can call the girls." J said.

"No! Why can't you get Simon or Theodore?" Alvin asked.

"Uh, because diaper changing is a girl thing. So me or the girls?" J replied.

"You, I guess." Alvin lied down, whimpering. J began to open the diaper and Alvin kicked her away.

"I can't do this!" he cried.

"You don't have to. I'm the one doing all the work." J said.

She gently stroked his head, calming him enough to let her remove the diaper.

She cleaned his bottom and applied the powder, she even managed to dodge the fire hose.

"All done." J says, closing his diaper. Alvin was still crying.

"Shh, baby" She held him close and the sobs subsided.

"Good boy." J kissed his cheek.

"I no want to do that ever again!" Alvin told her.

"You might have to. Simon's working as fast as he can but it's still gonna take a while." J says. Alvin frowned.

Alvin, J, and Theodore watched _Talking_ _Teddy._ For once, Alvin actually liked it.

Alvin squirmed in his place.

"You know you're wearing a diaper, right?" J asked.

"Me know, J. I no want to be changed again." Alvin crossed his arms.

"What are you gonna do? Hold it for the next who knows how long?" J said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I hold it." Alvin said. J rolled her eyes.

"Theodore, we'll be back in a little while." J says and took Alvin upstairs.

Alvin was placed in his crib.

"What you doing?" Alvin asked, squirming.

"You are too young to be potty trained so you need a diaper. You're supposed to use it." J told him.

"I no want to! It's uncomfortable!" Alvin squeaked.

"And that's why you have me to change you." J replied.

"It's embarrassing! I no wanna! Pwease!" Alvin cried.

"I'll give you privacy. Call me when you're finished." J walked out of the room.

"No leave me! Pwease!" Alvin sobbed.

J heard Alvin stop crying.

He couldn't bare the pressure on his bladder and relieved himself.

J heard a sigh of relief and let out a giggle.

"J!" he called. J came back into the room and picked Alvin up.

"Can I change you now?" she asked and Alvin nodded.

J changed his diaper.

"Thanks" Alvin said.

"You're welcome." J returned and cuddled him. "No more arguing, okay?"

Alvin nodded and laid his head on her chest.

* * *

 **I know it's really short but the next chapter will be out soon. Tell me what you think in a review!**


	4. Fun and Games

**_Ch. 4- Fun and Games_**

Alvin was crying his eyes out.

"Please, calm down." Said Jeanette.

"Where J go?" Alvin asked.

"She went to get more baby stuff." Eleanor told him.

"Mommy!" Alvin yelled.

"Is he referring to J?" Brittany bursted into laughter.

J flew in with a bag.

"His head keeps shifting from teen to baby. Right now he's baby, and I'm mommy." She said.

Alvin stopped crying and held his arms out.

"C'mere, baby." J held him close.

"Mommy went away again." Alvin sniffled.

"Yeah, but mommy came back. And I brought toys!" J sat on the carpet.

"Toys?" Alvin's eyes lit up.

"Let's see. I got keys." J took some plastic keys from the bag. "It's a special teething toy. Baby can bite on this; baby cannot bite mommy's finger."

J shook the keys and Alvin took them.

"Yay!" Alvin exclaimed and chewed on the keys.

Brittany watched this, not believing what she's seeing.

"Okay, I'm out of here." She jumped off the couch.

"You're a good mommy." Jeanette complemented.

"Thank you." J giggled.

The Chipettes left.

"Baby want to go play at the park?" J asked.

"Yeah!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Piggy back ride!" J picked him up and put him on her back.

Alvin laughed and covered her eyes.

"Mommy can't see, baby." J said.

"Guess who" Alvin says.

"Hmm… Is it Brittany?" J asked.

"No." Alvin giggled.

"Theodore?" J asked.

"No." Alvin began to get a little frustrated.

"Simon?" Asked J.

"No!" Alvin whimpered and uncovered her eyes. "It Awin! See?"

"Yes, how could I have been so silly?" J says. She headed for the door.

"Wait! Keys, keys!" Alvin yelled.

"Oh, yeah. Let's not forget your very special keys mommy bought you." J picked the keys up and left for the park.

* * *

"Push me, Mommy!" Alvin said as he was placed in a baby swing.

"Okay, okay, ready?" J asked

"Yeah!" Alvin clapped his hands.

J pushed Alvin.

"Wee!" he exclaimed. "Higher!"

J continued to push him higher.

Alvin got scared from the height.

"Too high, mommy!" he cried.

J stopped the swing and pulled him out, holding him close.

"It's okay, mommy's here." She soothed.

"No more swing!" Alvin says and rested his head on her chest. J nodded.

"Okay. You hungry? Mommy brought you apple sauce." She said.

"Appy sauce?" Alvin licked his lips. J sat on a bench and placed him on her lap.

"Yup." She pulled the top off. "Here comes the airplane!"

Alvin happily ate his apple sauce.

"Yummy!" he exclaimed.

"Good boy." J wiped his mouth when he was finished.

"Bounce?" Alvin asked.

"Okay." J placed him on her knee and bounced him as he giggled.

Alvin spit up a little because he had just eaten.

"Oh, oh! Mommy clean you up." J cleaned his face.

J turned hear head for one second to throw the wipe away.

"Mommy, catch me!" Alvin said as he was about to go down the slide.

"Oh my God, Alvin!" J gasped.

Alvin slid down but realized J wasn't there.

"Mommy? Mommy!" Alvin cried.

He fell at the bottom.

J ran and picked him up.

"Okay, baby. Shh." J hushed.

"I hurt." Alvin sobbed and showed her his bruised paw.

"Oh, Alvin got a boo-boo? Mommy make it better." J kissed his paw and the bruise disappeared.

"Wow! All better!" Alvin clapped his hands.

"C'mon, babe. I'll take you home." J said and put him over her shoulders.

* * *

J played with, fed, and bathed Alvin. She took care of him and felt proud to be his mother for the time being.

* * *

J slept peacefully in her bed; Alvin, not so peacefully.

Alvin tossed and turned, tears streaming down his face.

He woke up and wailed, waking up J.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. What's wrong, Alvin?" She asked as she cuddled him.

"Mommy went away… mommy no come back" Alvin sobbed. J sighed.

"Mommy _always_ come back, okay?" J stroked his head.

"Yeah. Mommy come back to baby." Alvin dug his face in her shirt.

When Alvin finally calmed down, J tried to put Alvin in his crib, but he held on tight.

"No! Awin want mommy." Alvin whimpered.

"Okay, okay. Baby sleep with mommy?" J asked and Alvin nodded.

J laid down with Alvin on her bed.

"Awin never wanna leave mommy." He mumbled, falling to sleep.

J sighed and rubbed his head.

* * *

 **And this was Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. There will be more but since school started again, I won't be writing 25/7 anymore. And before people start telling me... I know what I said!**

 **Shout-out: Mattblue057! God bless your family and new brother you adopted, saving him from abuse and bringing him into a better life. My you be praised with good luck, and since you know me, Cupcakes and watermelon lip balm too! X-D**

 **I personally HATE child abuse. If you have not read already Speechless w J, originally by _Spiritofdawolf._ And I made a series beginning with _The Nightmare Reality w J_ , then ****_The Nightmare Continues w J_ , next (my personal favorite; soo dramatic) _Will the Nightmare End w J_ , and finally, _The Nightmare Ends w J_. Originally by _Cartoonfavs,_ deals with child abuse.**


	5. Exhausted

**_Ch. 5- Exhausted_**

J hasn't got much sleep the next few days. He woke her up in the night for bottles or diaper changing. Alvin wouldn't leave her alone. When J left him, he wailed until she came back.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Alvin sobbed.

J grunted and walked to the crib.

"What?!" she yelled.

Alvin whimpered and hid himself in the blanket. J felt bad.

"No, baby, I'm sorry. Mommy's just a little tired." She told him and picked him up. "What does baby need?"

"Awin made pee-pee." Alvin said. J looked at his heavy diaper.

"Yes you did. C'mon, mommy change you." J carried him to the changing mat and changed him.

"Awin want to stay with mommy." Alvin hugged her tightly.

"Alright." J took him to bed with her.

* * *

J woke up in the morning to see Alvin staring at her.

"Good morning, precious." J says.

"Mommy awake! Morning yet?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, it's morning." J replied. "Ten in the morning. C'mon, mommy need breakfast and then we can check on Simon."

* * *

"Hey, Simon. How are you doing with the antidote?" J asked followed by a yawn.

"A-Alright. Everything's going very smoothly…" Simon replied nervously as he mixed liquids.

J had her suspicions but was too tired to even think about it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Simon questioned.

"Yeah, just tired. Taking care of this little guy; it'll wear you out." J tickled Alvin's tummy and he giggled.

"He's been baby Alvin for the past three days. Where's teenage Alvin?" J asked.

"Well, I'd say baby Alvin is taking over his mind. Don't worry I can still fix him with the antidote." Simon stated.

"Alright, nap time." J said.

"No!" Alvin whined.

"No, nap time for mommy." J yawned and went upstairs.

* * *

There was a light knock on the door.

J groaned and opened it to reveal Simon.

"I hope this isn't a bad time." He says.

"Oh, no. It's only the second I got to lay down." J replied.

"I'm sorry. But, um, I need to tell you something." Simon said.

"Well, spit it out. Then go finish that antidote!" J spat.

Simon looked down.

"Yeah, about that… There is no antidote." Simon chuckled nervously.

"What?! What do you mean there's no antidote?!" J yelled.

"I can't make one without a sample of the youth concoction." Simon stated.

"I-I love Alvin and I'd do anything for him, b-b-but this… Forever… I can't be his mother! I'm tired and I want to have a life! Simon, please try…" J pleaded.

"J I…" Simon tried. J broke down.

"Please…" She said again.

"Okay, okay, I'll try. D-Don't cry." Simon says. "C'mere."

J shrank and let Simon hug her.

"I'll try." Simon says and kissed her forehead.

The Chipettes and Theodore heard crying and came upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Jeanette asked.

"She's just tired from taking care of Alvin." Simon held her close.

"Please, girls. I-I need you to watch him for a little while so I can sleep." J said in tears.

"Okay, okay. We will don't worry." Brittany replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll help too." Said Theodore.

"Okay, thank you." J sniffled and grew to normal size. "I'll get him for you."

J went back into the room.

Alvin was in his crib, staring at her tear-stained face.

"Mommy cry?" He asked as J picked him up.

"Mommy's tired so you can play with the Chipettes and Theodore, Okay?" J told him.

"No! Baby and Mommy stay together!" Alvin whimpered.

"Only for a little while." J said.

She took him downstairs to the Chipettes and Theodore, before going back to bed.

Alvin wailed for J as they were trying to calm him down.

"Shut up, Alvin!" Brittany covered her ears.

"B-Bwittany mean to Alwin!" Alvin whimpered.

Jeanette hugged Alvin, calming him slightly.

"You can't yell at him, Britt. He's just a baby." Jeanette said.

"A freakin' annoying baby. No wonder J wanted him away from her." Brittany says.

Alvin looked up at her with big, sad eyes.

"Awin make mommy cry?" He asked.

"I'd say! You've been driving her nuts since you turned yourself into a baby. A mother at 16 is _not_ normal!" Brittany replied.

Alvin's lip quivered uncontrollably.

"Awin no mean to. Awin sorry." Alvin said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Alvin crawled away behind a chair and wept.

"Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor scolded.

Theodore tried to calm him, but to no avail.

"No, Theo. Awin want to be alone." Alvin said.

"Okay." Theodore patted his head and left him be.

* * *

J woke up, feeling a little better.

Her maternal instinct was telling her something was wrong.

She went downstairs and saw the Chipettes and Theodore on the couch, but no Alvin.

"Where's the baby?" She asked.

"Behind the chair. Someone convinced him you're upset with him." Eleanor responded, referring to Brittany.

"Britt…" J shook her head and crawled behind the chair.

"Alvin?" She said.

"Mommy no want to take care of Awin anymore. M-Mommy wants big Alvin. She likes big Alvin better." Alvin sniveled, looking down.

"Mommy still loves baby Alvin. He's a lot nicer and cares about mommy. Big Alvin never did. But I'm not you're real mommy. I'm still a kid too. It's just easier to have big Alvin that won't wake me up every night." J explained.

"Baby love mommy; mommy love baby" Alvin says and clapped his hands.

"Yes, and mommy's gonna miss baby Alvin." J snuggled him.

* * *

 **That's another chapter! I think the next chapter will be the last. Sorry it took sooo long! X-D**


	6. Caring

**_Ch. 6- Caring_**

"I'm sorry, J. I can't seem to get the formula right. Alvin will grow up again, but he's gonna be stuck like this for a while. Please don't cry again." Simon says.

"I won't, S-Simon. It's okay." J rubbed his head. "But we hafta figure this out."

"I'm sorry." Simon hung his head.

"It's not your fault. We _will_ fix this." J assured.

"What is you use an aging spell or something?" Simon asked.

"Oh, Simon, you're a genius!" J exclaimed.

"Thank you." Simon cheeks burned up.

J pulled out her spell book, flipping through the pages.

"Found it!" J says. "C'mon!"

They ran upstairs to the living room.

"Alvin! I can change you back!" J exclaimed.

Alvin pouted. He didn't want to grow up again.

"Alweady?" Alvin asked.

J nodded. She picked him up and cuddled him.

"Yeah. Mommy loves baby Alvin so much, but I miss big Alvin." J told him.

"Will mommy cuddle big Awin?" Alvin wondered.

"Big Alvin doesn't like that. He doesn't love mommy like baby does." J replied.

"Maybe big Awin will love mommy like me." Alvin said.

"Maybe…" said J. "Time for you to grow up."

"I grow up if mommy happy." Alvin said. J smiled.

"You ready?" She asked. Alvin nodded.

J used her aging spell to make him 16 again.

"Oh, thank God! I'm back!" Alvin exclaimed.

He jumped out of her hands.

"Well, I'm gonna play video games." He said.

J frowned. "And that's the thanks I get? I was a fool to think it would last…" She says.

Alvin turned back to her.

"That what would last?" He asked. J sighed.

"You actually caring about me…" she looked down, not able to look at him.

Alvin furrowed his brows.

"Who says that I don't care about you?" he asked.

"Well, no one ever said you _did_ so…" J gave a smile with no mirth.

"J… of course I care about you." Alvin said.

"Then why don't you say it like Baby Alvin did? You too cool for that?" asked J. "I mean I worked my ass off, being your mother. I fed you, changed your diaper, held you when you were sad and you don't give a damn to thank me?" J turned her back on him.

"Thank you…" Alvin said softly.

'You're welcome." J said in an angry tone.

"J?" Alvin asked.

"What?" J responded, annoyed.

"I really do care. E-Even when I don't say it, okay?" Alvin said sincerely. "You're one of my best friends. And whatever the baby me said, it was still me. I said those things."

J sighed and turned to him. She smiled and shrank to his size, throwing her arms around him.

"Mommy love Alvin too." She messed up his hair.

Alvin rolled his eyes and laughed as he hugged her back.

"Will you come play video games with me?" he asked.

"Yeah." J replied.

Alvin grabbed her hand and they went to play video games together.

* * *

 **And that's it! I think the story worked out nicely. What do you think?**

 **Tell me any ideas that you have for future stories or you want me to make. I want to make one with 80's characters, just J and the Chipettes? Maybe? I don't know. I have 2 ideas for Miles and J. And a 2015 cartoon one about Simon and J. I'll do that one next. I know someone asked me, I want to say it was ContryGeek8, I think. She wanted me to do one that involves my sister, Aliyah. I have ideas for that to. I have a list in notes on my phone of all my ideas and songs. I try not to use a song twice, but you know, we'll see how this goes.**

 **X-D**


End file.
